Late
by cosartmic
Summary: Monica worrys about Chandler when he doesn't come home when he usually does.
1. Chapter 1

Late

By: MusicPnFFreak/ObsessedWithPhinBella

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FRIENDS, JUST THIS FANFICTION.**

The ringing phone filled her with fear. Monica Geller-Bing's husband was late home from work, which was weird considering Chandler hated his job. It had been two hours since Monica was expecting him home. She shortly began to worry about that.

The phone rang again and Monica's hand shook as she went to answer it. Her pale white hand reached the phone. She brought it up to her ear.

"H-hello?" Her voice shook as much as her hands.

"Mon, it's me!" Phoebe's happy voice rang through Monica's ears.

"Phoebe!" Monica found herself smiling. Phoebe always knew how to make her smile, even on her darkest days. "What's up?"

"I just-" Phoebe got cut off by a beep. Somebody was calling on the other line.

"Hold on, Pheebs." Monica said, switching to the other line, "hello?"

"Is this Monica Geller-Bing?" A serious female voice on the other end asked.

The women's tone made Monica frown. "Yes."

"I'm calling for Chandler Bing. He's been in a car accident. We need you down here immediately."

Monica was in shock. Tears streaming down her face, she replied, "ok."

She hung up, forgetting about Phoebe. She stood up from the chair she was sitting on and grabbed her purse and her keys to her Porsche and flew out the door, her long raven black hair following her.

**((A/N: Something I wrote in English class today! Please, review/ comment!**

**Expect a second part!))**


	2. Chapter 2

**Late Part 2**

**By: MusicPnFFreak/ObsessedWithPhinBella**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FRIENDS.**

"I just-" Phoebe started.

"Hold on, Pheebs." Monica said before she switched to the other line. _Click!_

That had been an hour ago. Phoebe began to worry for her friend. _She would've called back by now._ She thought. She sat on the beat up old couch in Central Perk, sipping her coffee.

_She's obviously busy, _Phoebe told herself, trying to keep calm. _But, wouldn't she have called back to tell me that?_ Just then, Rachel came in.

"Hey, Pheebs!" She greeted Phoebe in her calm, happy sounding way, "what's up?"

"Rachel," Phoebe started, "I-"

"Guess what?" Rachel asked. She didn't wait for Phoebe to respond, "Ralph Lauren smiled at me today! Maybe he'll learn to like me, and then I'll-"

"RACHEL! "Phoebe yelled, making everyone in the coffee house turn to stare at them. Rachel tried to ignore them, and sat down. Clearly, something was bothering her friend.

"What, Pheebs?" Rachel asked.

"It's Monica," Phoebe said, "I'm worried."

Rachel frowned. Monica and Rachel had been close friends in high school, and ever since they have been reunited, they've been getting back to being close friends.

Phoebe continued, "I called her, she had another call on the other line. That was an hour ago. She never called me back."

Rachel's eyes widened with fear. "Call her cell phone."

Phoebe dialled and she put the phone in between her and Rachel so she could hear as well. Monica's voice could be heard, talking with somebody else, then, she talked into the phone.

Her voice shaky, she said, "Phoebe, i-it's Chandler. C-come to the hospital. Q-quick."

**((A/N: Sorry for the short parts! Please review/ comment!)) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Late Part 3**

**By: MusicPnFFreak/ObsessedWithPhinBella**

"I'm looking for Chandler Bing." Rachel said. She and Phoebe arrived at the hospital as fast as they could. The slow taxi driver didn't help at all.

"Are you family or friends?" The lady at the desk asked Phoebe and Rachel.

"Yes." Phoebe answered.

"Room 223." The lady told them.

The two rushed into Chandler's room. Monica was sitting by her husband's side, holding his hand. Tears fell down her face. Chandler was asleep, hooked up to oxygen. He had a cast on his right leg, and he had a lot of cuts and bruises. Under all of that though, it was still Chandler.

"Oh, my God." Was all Rachel could say.

"I'll call the guys." Phoebe had to walk out to call them. It was a horrible thing for her, seeing one of her best friends in that condition.

"Hey, Pheebs!" Joey answered on the second ring with his deep-ish, happy voice.

"Joey, come to the hospital. Now." Phoebe's voice shook.

"What? Why? What's wrong?"

"Chandler." Was all she could say.

There was rustling on the other end of the phone – Joey putting his jacket and shoes on, Phoebe guessed – then Joey said, "I'll be there as fast as I can." He hung up.

Phoebe also hung up and him and proceeded to call Ross.

**(A/N: Please Comment/ Review!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Late Part 4**

**By: MusicPnFFreak/ObsessedWithPhinBella**

Ross Geller rushed through the hospital doors and to the secretary. "I'm here-"

"For Chandler Bing?" The lady looked somewhat annoyed as she asked Ross the question. This had been the third time people had asked for Chandler Bing.

"Yes." Ross nodded. She gave him Chandler's room number and rushed his way into his best friend's room.

Monica was still in the same position: holding Chandler's and looking at him, sniffling.

Phoebe, Joey, and Rachel were also there, looking at Chandler in his tragic state.

When Rachel saw Ross, she nudged Phoebe's arm, who looked at Ross and nudged Joey, who muttered an 'ow!'

Phoebe gestured to the other three to get out of the room.

When the four friends were out, Ross asked, "what the hell happened?"

"All Pheebs and I heard is that Chandler was in a car crash." Rachel explained. Ross nodded and looked to Joey, to see if he'd continued the story.

Joey's eyes widened "don't look at me! I heard what happened from them!" He pointed to the girls.

"How's she doing?" Ross changed the subject to his little sister.

"She's…hanging in." Phoebe sighed.

"Let's just…try to get him off of our mind. He'll be fine." Joey said, trying to be positive.

"Coffee?" Rachel asked the three.

They all nodded and headed down the hall.

**(A/N: Please Comment/ Review!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Late Part 5**

**By: MusicPnFFreak/ObsessedWithPhinBella**

Chandler's eyes flew open, to meet with a pair of sapphire blue ones. Monica. She smiled slightly, glad that her husband was finally awake from his slumber. His lips tugged at a smile from seeing his beautiful wife. He went to put some stray strands of her raven hair behind her ear, but winced when he attempted to move his arm. He looked down at his body and gasped, as if he was seeing it for the first time. When he found the strength to speak, he asked her, "what happened?"

"You were in a car accident." She answered. She took his hand again. He laid his head back down on the cotton hospital pillow and sighed.

The door opened and in walked Rachel, Phoebe, Joey, and Ross.

"Look," Monica said, happier now, wiping some tears of her face, "he's awake."

The four silently cheered.

"How you feeling?" Ross asked.

Chandler nodded to say he was fine. Pain rose up to his head and he winced.

"It doesn't look like it." Rachel pointed out, concern showing on her face.

"No, really. I'm – OW!" Chandler tried to move his head up, but ended up banging it on the wall, causing him a world of pain.

The five winced as he yelled out.

"Could I BE anymore in pain?" Chandler asked them, trying to bring humour into the conversation.

The five friends gave him a laugh, which made Chandler see that even though he was in pain, he'd be perfectly fine.

**(A/N: Please Comment/Review!)**


End file.
